songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
F**k You
Video:Cee Lo Green - FUCK YOU (Official Video) ---- :For a censored version, see Forget You. For uncensored lyrics, see F**k You/Uncensored. I see you drivin' round town with the girl I love And I'm like, " you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, " you, and, uh her, too!" Said "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Hah, now ain't that some ? (Ain't that some ?) And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best With a " you" Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari. But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Oh , she's a gold-digga Well, just thought you should know Oooooo, I've got some news for you. Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend. I see you drivin' round town With the girl I love And I'm like, " you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, " you, and, uh her, too!" Said "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some ? (Ain't that some ?) And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best With a " you" Now I know that I had to borrow Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Tryin' to keep ya, tryin' to please ya. 'Cause bein' in love with your ain't cheap. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Oh shit, she's a gold-digga Well, just thought you should know Oooooo, I've got some news for you. Ooh, I really hate your right now. I see you drivin' round town With the girl I love And I'm like, " you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, " you, and, uh her, too!" Said "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some ? (Ain't that some ?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a " you" Now baby, baby, baby, Why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mama, But she told me, "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Yes she did And I'm like, "Uh, why?" "Uh, why?" "Uh, why, Lady?" "Oh I love you" "Oh I still love you! Oooh!" I see you drivin' round town With the girl I love " you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, " you, and, uh her too" Said "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some ? (Ain't that some ?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a " you" |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Covered By Glee Cast